


Sands of Arabia

by Persian18



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian18/pseuds/Persian18
Summary: A Visionary Genius. An admiration. A Classic.
Kudos: 1





	Sands of Arabia

Whom should I choose ?

Sir David Lean thought as he fumbled through the pages of some folder . It contains some photos and information about available Actors in the Arab world .

Actors with enough English prowess to work with his massive production unit.

Yet with enough originality and ethnic appeal to be counted as Beduins and ...

Desert Warriors.

David put the file down and looked at a thick volume nearby. He opened it gently and found the very first colour plate . A drawing made by Eric Kennington .

Gracing or perhaps enhancing the aura of one of the most spellbinding account of personal journey ever written.

_SEVEN PILLARS OF WISDOM._

The painting was of Prince Feisul ibn Hussain ibn Ali El Hashemi. 

The man who acted as Liege to Major Thomas Edward Lawrence and his regent, as Lawrence waged war for a free Arabia.

A war that cost Lawrence his sanity , his ambition , his ideal.

Sir Lean sat looking at the painting. At the Prince's Dark Eyes , slightly gazing sidelong.

Peering from a narrow , cautious , watchful face. 

_and they hope to cast Laurence Olivier for this role !_


End file.
